From Mist To Konoha, A New Place To Fit In
by Nanami Takashi
Summary: Miyu has moved to Konoha from Mist. Now she has to just fit in and get friends. She soon meets The sabakus and falls for one of them. How will he respond? Pairs: InoSai SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaTema GaaOC KankuOC NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is another Fanfic, Konoha High School :) It's about my OC Miyu. She moves to Konoha and starts the school. And there's all the ones from the book and also the Sand Siblings. Miyu is the kind but lonly girl and is the new in the class. She has no friends but soon she'll get to know all of the others. The pairings are following: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen, GaaraxOC and KankuroxMiyu. the other OC is one calles Imooto. **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**MIYU POV's**

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I could hear foot steps from inside the door. And soon the door was flung open and a man with gray hair and something to cover up his mouth. The class behind him was loud and a paper plain flew at me and I had to duck so I wouldn't get hit by it.

"There you are!" The man said when he saw me. "I'm Hatake Kakashi" he said and held his hand in front of me. "I'm Miyu" I simply said and took his hand. He let me in through the door and when I went in the whole class held their breath. My cheeks burned and I struggeled not to say something stupid, like I always did when i was nervous.

"This is Miyu, she's new and has just moved to Konoha." Kakashi said and looked at the class. The whole class was quiet. "You can sit beside Sasuke over there" Kakashi finally said and pointed at the seat next to a reaven haired boy. I nodded and walked over there. I sat down beside him but didn't dare to look at him. He was kind of creepy.

**[Didn't bother to write the whole schoolday.]**

Actually, the whole month was like this. I sat beside Uchiha Sasuke who didn't say a word to me, actually, no one ever spoke to me. I was the new kid, and a bookworm. But one day, the 24 of october, everything changed. I had got home from the school and was about to start studiyng in the livingroom when someone knocked on the door. I looked at the door and stood up.

I opened the door and looked out. Outside stood the girl in my class, I think her name was Temari. She had 4 ponytails and a warm smile. "Hello, I'm Temari." She said. "Hi" I said and opened the door a bit more. "I and my 2 brothers live a bit lower down" she said still smiling. She was wearing black jeans and a white tank top.

I smiled at her. "I know that you're in the same class as all of us, so I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner?" it took a while befor the words sunk in. "Miyu-chan?" she said and waved her hand in front of my face. "Ah, sorry. I would love to" I said and smiled. The first who ever talked to me! "We'll be eating at 6 so if you maby could come around 6?" she then said smiling. I nodded.

"Good, We live on the second floor." she said and smiled. "See you later then." And with that she left. i closed the door and when it was closed I couldn't hold it in. "YATTA!!" I looked at the clock. I had about an half hour to get ready, so I ran to my closet and started to dig in the closet. Not a dress, Definetly not! So with that I did put on a pair of stone washed jeans and a purple shirt to cover up my bruises and scars..

I sat down by my bedside table and took out a necklace shaped like a moon. I put it on and put my hair in a loose bun and let some small pieces fall down. I smiled to my own reflection and sat there a while. Next time I looked at the clock it read 5.45. It wasn't too early? No so I stood up and walked to the door. I took the keys and tepped out the door with my vanilla white shoes.

**(At the Sabaku's)**

The door opened and a redheaded boy revealed in the opening. "Temari!" he shouted and she came running. "Miyu!" she smiled. I smiled shyly and said hi. "Come in!" she smiled and let me in. I stepped in and she closed the door behinde me.

"Kankuro! Shut down that damn game!" She screamed out to one of the doors. "We've got a guest!" she then shouted and the noise from the room stopped. I looked at the door before I sat down on the sofa.

**KANKURO POV's**

"HAI,HAI!" I shouted out the door and cursed under my breath. "Damn Temari and her lying" I mumbled and shutted the TV. Then I opened the door and find to my suprise that we actually did have a guest. I fast shutted the door and changed to white jeans and a black T-shirt.

Then I opened the door and walked in. We looked at each other, then her gaze found the TV in the livingroom. The I remembered who she was. That new girl Miyu in our class. She's kind of shy and doesn't talk much. I've her talk about 1 time a day. I walked to her and streched out my hand to her.

"Hi, I'm Kankuro" I said and she looked up at me. She had darkblue eyes with a little of green in the middle. "Miyu" she said and took my hand. She had small and soft hands, I shook it and smiled. She smiled back at me and a little blush came creeping up to her cheeks. She looked at the Tv again when we let go of the grip we were holding. I sat down a bit from her so she wouldn't feel like i wanted to rape her or something. I looked at the TV, some kind of crappy girls show was on and the next second it changed to football. I looked at her and she sat there with the romote in her hand. "Is it okay if we watch this?" She asked and looked at me. I nodded and looked at the screen.

Gaara walked into the room and announced that the dinner was done. I stood up and looked at Miyu. She stood up and I walked into the kitchen. She followed me like a dog but then when I sat down she looked at Temari. I guess she wasn't sure who she wanted to sit beside. Temari looked at her. "You can sit beside Kankuro." My sister said and smiled, while Miyu blushed and silently sat down.

We sat eating in quiet and I could feel how Temari was about to explode. but then finally she spoke. "So, where do you come from?" she said and looked at Miyu. She looked at Temari and opened her mouth. "Mist" she quickly answered."Wow...I've heard that It's kind of rough to live there" Temari said slowly. When she said that Miyu dropped her fork. I looked at her questionelly. "I'm sorry" she got out her mouth fast and took up the fork.

I looked at Gaara who looked confused at me. I just shrugged and continued eating. She was kind of tensed but answered all of the questions that Temari asked. At 8 o clock we still sat there at the table. Except Gaara, he'd gone to his girlfriend Imooto. And I had noticed that Miyu didn't talk unless she needed to, but her voice was beautiful.

She thanked for the dinner and helped Temari to clean up the table. "I have to go now, you know school tomorrow and I have to study for the test" She said and smiled. "Well, se you tomorrow" Temari said and smile at her when she walked out the door.

When the door shut close Temari turned to me. "Weeeell" she eyed me for a moment. "What?" I said dumbfounded and looked at her. "You like her" she said. "No I don't!" I screamed and looked at her. "Aww... you're blushing!" she said with a annoying voice. "I'm not" I mumbled and sat down by the sofa. "Come on, It's obvious" she said and smiled. "Ask her tomorrow if she want's to join us for lunch" Temari said and smiled. I mumbled a short okay to her and turned my attention to the TV.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N: Okaaay... Sorry it's bad but I'm not good at this. but I hope that some read and i'll be loading up more chapters soon. :3**

**Ja Ne /Nana**


	2. The New Friends

**Nanami: Hello, I am here again with a new chapter, trying to make it better than the last ^^' hehe... Well I'd like to say that in this chapter you get to know more about Miyu's life, how it was in Mist. And more school. Also how she is and everything else. So I hope you like it... And I do not own any of the characters except Imooto and Miyu ^^'**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

_I was running, my heart was beating fast and everything was blury. I looked behinde me and could se them, it didn't help that I ran. They were still close to me._

_"Freak!" "Bimbo!" "4 eye!" "Big Head!" that was just a few of the words they screamed to me. I tried to not listen but their voices were piercing. Suddenly I was on the floor. Now I could recall where I was. I was in the corridor of my old school. On the floor. The girls hoovered over me, one of them with sparking green hair looked at me with her dark eyes. "Why are you lying here Biatch?" she asked me with a very unpleasent voice. _

_But before I could answer she had hit me in the face. "I guess my hand slipped" she said smiling. "I'm so sorry". I looked at her and then at the others. The others stood around me and smiled evilly. "Give her what she deserves" their leader, the green headed girl, said and smiled. _

_A girl with short blue hair smiled and started spitting on me. The others started to hit me and kick me. A Powerful kick in my stomach got me to cough up blood. "Ooo, the Big Head is hurt" a girl with a brown bobstyled hair looked at me with a sad smile. "Guess she want's more" she said and smiled. _

_As soon I got the last kick in the head, everything turned black._

I sat up straight in my bed and was panting hard. Another nightmare. I brought my hand to my face and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and shot a glance at the clock. 5:30. I sighed and swung my legs to on side of the bed. I hung my head and rested my elbows at my thighs. I slowly stood up and walked to the tiny vanilla coloured kitchen. The vall was in a colour of vanilla and so did the cupboards.

I took a glass out and filled it with cold water. My hands were shaking but managed to lift the glass to my mouth and drink atleast a little. I poured out the rest and now my hands were stadier so I decided to make breakfast.

Next time I glanced at the clock it was 7:05. Time to put on some clothes and to fix my self. I walked to my drawer with clothes and took out a pair of darkblue thight jeans and a dark grey shirt with a white top under. I brushed my hip lenghted blond and curly hair and sat it all up in a messy bun. I smiled at my reflection and put a small amount of foundation and a little mascara. Then i took my books and my bag and headed for the door. When I opened the door he stood there.

Kankurou stood outside my door and smiling a goofy smile. "God morning Kankurou" I said and smiled."Hello Miyu" he said and smiled back at me. His smile was warming and comforting. All of a sudden I had forgot how cold it was. I smiled at him and excused myself and went in and took a hat out of the basket with scarfs and other things I could need. I also put on a pair of cottongloves and then came out again.

Now I had a black kneelenght jacket on me and smiled at him while he was wearing a purple cotton hat and had a thick winter jacket. "So I just wanted to know if you wanted a ride to school?" he smiled at me and I looked at him. "Temari's driving". "If it's okay I would gladly come with you. It's not that fun to wait for the bus in the cold" I said smiling and he nodded. "Then we should get down before Temari gets a angry." he said smiling again. I nodded and we walked down to the car.

Kankurou acted as a gentleman and opened the door to me. "Thank You" I said blushing and sat down in the car. "Hi Miyu" Temari turned in the drivers seat and looked back at me. "God Morning" I said politly as we waited for Kankurou to get in the car.

We were outside the school at 8:10 and just when Temari parked the car and I stepped out the first snowflakes started to fall. I looked up the sky and smiled. The winter was coming quite early this year. "Look Hinata! It's snowing!" A blond blue eyed boy shouted to a girl a couple of meters from him. "Yeah" she answered smiling and looked at the sky.

"Hi guys!" Temari shouted to the group of people that the blond and the indigo haired girl was. "Now, you're going to meet the others" she said and looked at me. I looked at her with big eyes and couldn't do anything befor we already where at the group of people. "This is Miyu, you remember the new girl who came to our class at the start of the year." Temari smiled while I stood there looking at my boots.

"I am Naruto!" the blond guy said alound and smiled. He had whisker marks and yellow hair. He was wearing a thick jacket and orange cottonglowes. A boy with black hair, Sasuke Uchiha, the boy I sat beside in homeroom smacked him in the back of the head. "What did you do that for Teme?" Naruto shouted to him rubbing the back of his head. "Dobe, she's standing in front of you so you don't need to scream" he mumled and turned back to a pinkhaired girl. "I'm Neji, pleasure to met you" a boy with long brown hair said and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you" I said and shook his hand. "This is my cousin Hinata and my friend TenTen" he said guesturing first at the indigo haired girl, then a girl with 2 buns. "The Lazy ass over there is Shikamaru, the blond girl's Ino, the pale white darkhaired guy's Sai - Inos boyfriend. The pinkette is Sakura, Sasuke's girlfriend and the black shorthaired girl's Gaaras girlfriend Imooto." Temari intruduced the rest to me.

I nodded like I understood and looked at them. All of them were talking about the snow and other stuff. I smiled a little and then the guys started to ask me questions. Especially Naruto, the blond boy. "Where do you come from?" "How old are you?" "Well, from the start I'm from the Waterfall, but I've lived in Mist quiet long." I said and tried to answer the questions. "And I'm 15" All of the guys looked at me and then they asked more questions. But soon it was time for class.

First we had English with Kakashi Hatake, so we took of our jackets and hats and gloves and walked in to the classroom. We sat down on our usual spots. I sat still beside Sasuke and had actually now gotten more friend with him. Naruto and Temari sat down in front of us and Hinata and a boy with a dog behinde us. Wait...A dog? I turned around and saw a little dog inside his jacket.

It was suprising but Kakashi was on time this day. All the class looked stunned at him. He smiled under his mask and raised his voice. "So today's assignment is to write a letter about yourself. And in the end of class you bring it to me and I'll give it to someone in the class. And don't write any names on it" He smiled again and looked at us. "You can start now." I took out a pen of my pocket and a paper and started to write.

It was kind of hard but atleast I got down a front and half of the back page. I smiled and then I gave it to Kakashi. He smiled and started to read. He really got into it, and I really don't know how, but he read it many times.

I shrugged and sat down at my seat and soon Kakashi started to spread out the letters. We were supposed to read them and then guess who wrote them. Kakashi gave me a paper with very nice handwriting. I sighed and started to read.

_Hello there  
I'm_ _a girl and I'm 16 years old. I have 1 sister and a cousin. My dad is kind of protective over me and so are my cousin.  
I have lived in Konoha all my life and I love it. All my friends live here, they are the best.  
I like to read, play piano and to shop. My favourite animal is tiger. Especially the snowtiger.  
I like them cause they are white and black instead of yellow and black.  
My favourite book is.... Hm... That's hard. I like many books but I have to say that I really like Romeo and Juliet.  
I live in a big..........  
_

I read the whole thing and started to look around in the class. Who could it be? A bearly knew any of them. "It's Hinata" Sasuke beside me said. "What?" "Hinata wrote that" he nodded to the letter and looked at me. I nodded and looked at him. "She has gotten good handwriting." I said and adored. It was like it would've been printed from the computer. "Yeah, compered to Kiba" Sasuke said and showed me the letter.

I could bearly see what it said. He chuckled when I had to peer to see the text. "How could you possibly know what it says?" He looked at me and shrugged. "Training" I smiled and looked at Kakashi. "Everyone done?" he asked all of us agreed. "Then please leave it to them who you think it belongs to." I stood up and walked to Hinata. "Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this your?" I gave her the letter and she nodded smiling. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Kankurou looked at me. "I suppose this is your?" He gave me the letter. I looked at it. "Yep" I said smiling. "I didn't know your second name was Shion" he said and looked at me. "Well, I don't say it to anybody normally."

"Now move on to your next class" Kakashi said and opened the door. We walked out and the girls took me to Gym. With Anko, and the worst was that we had to make up a dance choreography. I sighed. "Okey, you're going to be 5 in the groups." she said and smiled. "Miyu! Do you want to dance with us." Ino yelled to me and I looked at her. "It's going to be me, Hinata, Sakura, TenTen and you if you want to." "Sure."

"Then come on." I ran over to the girls who sat talking. "Does anyone of you know any dances?" asked Sakura and looked at us. "Well, I know a couple." "Show us"

"Okey" I said and sighed and got permission to borrow Ankos computer. And soon I showed 3 dances I could. Tell Me and Nobody with Wondergirls and Ah! with After school. The boys had gym the same time as us and had stopped to look at me dancing while I had no idea. Even Anko stood looking and when I finally turned to give Anko her computer i saw their stunned faces. I looked at the boys and started blushing.

"That was awsome!" Anko almost screamed and I gave her the computer fast and then turned back to the girls. They looked at me with big eyes. "Did you just dance all of them perfectly?!" Ino piped and looked at me.

"I think so...Why?" I said confused and looked at them. "Anko! Can we do all of them?!" TenTen screamed to our teacher. "Sure! But choose atleast one to preform at the schoolfestival." she said I looked at her mouth agape.

The boys had finally gotten through their tiny coma and walked up to me. "That was the most awsome thing I have ever seen" Naruto said and looked at me. "After Hinata" he said and smiled at the girl. Hinata blushed and giggled a little. Kankurou looked at me, stunned. "Not even my sister can do that. And she always dances at the festivals." he said and winked. I blushed but Anko came and started to shoo them out of our side of the gym.

I sat down by the girls who started to talk about the dances. "I like them all, we could totally do the Nobody on the festival and get dressed in heeles and dresses and Diva like things." Ino said and looked at the others. "I like Ah" TenTen said. "Considering that I don't need to wear heeles or a dress." she said smiling.

Hinata giggled and looked at me. "Wich one's the easiest?" she asked. "Well, I think it's Nobody." I answered thinking. I actually didn't know, because I had learned them pretty easy. "Then I think that one" she said smiling.

"Tell Me!" Sakura said and smiled.

"I like Ah!" I said and shrugged.

"We can ask the boys!" Ino said and smiled. "W-what?" "Yeah, you just dance them one time more so they see it from the front and then they can decide." Ino said smiling and stood up. "But we are going to do Nobody atleast." she said. Then she got the guys and i had to once again dance infront of them. And guess how embaressed I felt.

"The first one" Sasuke said and turned then to Sakura.

"The third"

"Second"

"First"

"Third"

"Third"

"Then Ah! it is" Ino said and smiled sadly. She had wanted to dance to Nobody and force Tenten into wearing heeles and a dress. Tenten smiled happily to that fact and they then turned to me. "So, can you teach us it then?" Sakura said and I nodded and started to go it through with them step by step. Hinata had a little bit trouble to remember the steps but atleast she pulled it through.

"Yey! You go girl!" Ino said to Hinata when she finally did right. The dance was kind of hard so we had to do it slowly and because of that we did not manage to dance the whole thing this day. But we decided to go to Hinatas place after school.

When we had changed the boys waited for us and we walked to the cafeteria, you know free period. Sasuke and Sakura were holding hands and Naruto was his own stupid self chattering of what ever that was so intresting with Hinata. Sai and Ino had dissapered and Tenten and Neji were slightly talking. The rest was either silent or talking. The Lazy ass was actually sleeping while Temari was poking her.

I felt a poke and let out a small "eep" and turned to my right. "You just got poked" Kankurou said smiling. I looked at him confused but soon we both started laughing. "That sounded kind of wierd" I said and smiled at him after that. "Hey, guys, You wanna come to a sleepover at Ino's?" Sakura said and turned to us. "Sure, When?" Kankurou had all his attention to the girls. "Tonight" Ino said and smiled. "Miyu, you wanna come?" she said and looked at me.

"Well... Why not?" I smiled and the girls giggled. "You have a cute smile" Sakura said, you know like a friend. I blushed a little and was saved by the bell. "Art" I mumbled and stood up. Sai, Hinata and me started to walk to the walk and was let in by a guy called Sasori. He's kind of creepy. Or atleast that's what I think.

"Now kids... Don't let me wait so you have to draw someone in this class of today." He only said and then he turned around to do his own thing. I shrugged and took a piece of paper and started to sketch of Sai's face. He was consentrating on Hinata who actually tried to draw me. I only got Sai's face from the side, but I managed to that to.

**Unknown: Hello**

**Miyu:Eeh...? Hello...Who?**

**Unknown: Kankurou**

**Miyu: How did you get my number?**

**Kankurou: Temari ^^**

**Miyu: Oh...K**

**Kankurou: So.. Whatcha doin?**

**Miyu: Drawing...**

**Kankurou: K**

**Miyu: U?**

**Kankurou: Chemistry...**

**Miyu: K...**

**Kankurou: So... Ya coming tonit?**

**Miyu: yeah..y?**

**Kankurou: just asking **

"Miyu" I popped my head up and looked at Hinata. "Yeah?" "Class is over" "Oh..Okay" I stood up and gave the teacher the drawing. Soon we were walking through the school and I felt someone grabbing my vrist and pull me close to a body. And the someone's lips were pressed against mine. My first reaction was to hit him and so I did and he fast broke the kiss.

"What the fuck was that you perv!" I yelled and to my surprise a boy from my biology class was rubbing his cheek. He looked at me. "What's your problem with the hitting part." "Well maby I'm not used to get kissed all of a sudden by someone I don't know." I looked at him with a surprised look and then I turned around to the others. He looked after me and i could feel it.

Kankurou came up with the rest looking at me. "Miyu? You allright?" he looked at me with concerned eyes. "Yeah, why do you ask?" I said looking at him. "You look kind of out" he said and half smiled. I shrugged and we walked to lunch. He was like staring at me all the lunch and I couldn't take it. When we sat down in the classroom for our Math class Asuma stepped in and I had no time to ask him. But I took a piece of paper and scribbled down fast.

_Why did y keep staring at me at lunch?_

I gave him the paper and he looked at it before he wrote down something.

_You looked bothered..._

_Well, I'm not..._

_Chill out, just tell me what happened before we came.._

_Well, it's not important..._

_C'mon_

_Kay, We were just walking down the hall and some guy started kissing me all of a sudden, i don't even know him. So I salpped him and he got like "What's with the hitting part" and the I just said that "I'm maby not used to get kissed by some freak i don't even know." so.. that's it_

_Who was it?_

_Just some guy_

_Tell me.. W-H-O W-A-S I-T?_

_Wow.. chill... I think he is name is Suigetsu or something like that..._

I heared how Kankurou growled. I kicked him under the table so he began whining instead. "Why do you hit people?" He hissed and looked at me. "No reason" I smiled innocently and returned to my math. I heard him "Humpf" and I giggled a bit. Kankurou was actually a guy I had opened up to.

**He is a nice person and seemed to care about everyone around him. He's really nice, friendly,caring, cute... Wait? Cute? Had I just thought Kankurou was cute. No! That's not possible. Or could it? No, it couldn't...**

I shaked of that thought and heard the bell ring and stood up. "Miyu, do you want to have a ride home?" Kankurou asked, blushing actually. I looked at him and smiled. "Sure, Why not?" He smiled a crooked smile and we walked to the music class together. And I could feel that something horrible was going to happen to me, or at least Konan gave me that expression. I sighed and we walked in and sat down on a chair.

We were the only ones there.. yet and Konan looked at me. "I was looking at what we've done in the classes, and I noticed that you haven't sung solo" She said smiling. I sighed inwardly and looked at her with a horrified expression. "Do I have to?" I said with a small voice and looked at her. "Yes, unless you want to fail." She said sadly and looked at me. I turned to Kankurou who sat smiling a evil smile.

"Fine" I mumbled and stood up. Konan sat down by the piano and I sat down beside her and took a deep breath before she placed her fingers on the key's and started to play a small intro before I took a breath and started singing.

She played the last note and looked up. Kankurou sat staring at me, he stares a lot. And Konan smiled and nodded. "Really good." She said to me as i stood up and walked over to Kankurou. He and I were the only one's from the "Gang". If you could label me as one member... Well, I dont care. But now the rest of the class came in and we started the lesson and it was over in what felt like 10 minutes.

Kankurou and I walked silently through the hallway and soon met up with the other guys for our last class. Science... Boooring.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Nana: So now it's over for this time ^^ Hope you liked it and the next chapter will be about the sleepover.**

**Note: This day was the same day as the sleepover but schooltime.**


	3. NOTE!

**AAH! I need help! I have no Idea of what to write. please help me! I want your opinion. What are you wating for? Do you want to have SasuSaku, or what? Reviwe! I need much info.**

**My school has just started so I won't have much time to do this but i'll try to write. just For you.**

**So I need as much help as possible. Reviwe and you get pocky's and cookies **

**~Nana **


	4. Ino's party!

**Sorry it took so long. I had a writers block! So this is the next chapter, and it's about the sleepover at Inos place.**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

The group left the school and decided to meet at Inos place as fast as they could. Miyu went home with the Sabaku's. She sat in the back with Kankuro. Outside the warm car the snow fell even heavier. The group got to the apartment and got out of the car.

"Thank you for the ride" Miyu said and smiled at Temari.

"It wasn't a big deal." she said smiling. "Do you want to go to Inos with us?"

"Sure"

"Well, you can come down to us when you're done packing and we'll go"

Miyu nodded and smiled. Then the teenagers went to their homes and started packing. The blond girl with her hair in a bun climbed the stairs and got to her door."I'm home" she mumbled and closed the door. Of course no-one answered. There was no other than her. She sighed and took of her shoes and threw her bag on the floor.

**Miyu's Pov**

_Why do I even say hello when I know I won't get an answer?_

I sighed and took a deep breath and went into my room. My clothes was everywhere and same with the shoes. I took my smaller suitcase and started to fill it with clothes. My pajamas, more cosy clothes like a loose T-shirt and a pair of knee-legnthed shorts and undies. And toiletries, of course. I looked at the clock. 4:00, I decided to go down to Temari and wait for them to get ready.

I took the apartment key and went outside. I closed the black door and locked. Then I started to walk down the stairs with my not-so heavy suitcase. But of course it had to get stuck. Damn suitcase. I went up the stairs agan and startet to try getting it lose. But when it did, after 5 minutes, it rolled and fell down the stairs. And with a loud thump it landed on the landing.

_Well, I didn't have anything breakable in there._ I thought and shrugged before I continued to walk down the stairs. At the second floor I walked down the rows of doors and knocked on the one with the numbers 20 on it. Kankurou opened the door and looked at me and his face cracked up in a smile. "We're soon done, Temaris just trying to pack everything she owns in one backpack." he said amused and let me in.

"Temari, it's just one night. You don't need to take everything with you." I heard Gaara say in the livingroom and I could hear Temari growl in another room."You're a girl, can't you help her?" Kankurou said looking at me. I looked at him, took my shoes of and went through the clean livingroom to a door that seemed to be Temaris. "Temari-san?" I said while I opened the door and looked at the frustraded girl.

"Hi...Miyu" she said between deep breaths. I looked at the suitcase. "I-I don't think you need_ that_ much clothes to just one night..." I said and looked at Temari. She looked at her suitcase. "You think?" she looked at me and then at the suitcase. I nodded and heard her sigh. "Will you help me?" she said whining and looked at me with puppy eyes. "Okay" I opened her bag and we turned it up-side-down and then I helped her pack.

After almost 20 minutes we were ready and now Temaris backpack was much lighter. We went out in the livingroom and found Imooto, Kankuro and Gaara in the sofa. "Let's go" Temari said happily and the three others looked at her before they stood up and we went outside and dragged our bags down to the car. Temari was driving, I sat in the passangerseat beside her and Gaara, Imooto and Kankuro in the back.

We arrived to Inos house at 4.45 and when I stepped out of the car I got a chock. Ino lived in a freaking castle. I gaped like a freak and felt a patting hand om my back. I turned to se Kankurous face. "I'm sorry that we didn't tell you" he said with a tone that he could had used if he had said "_I'm sorry for your lost_" I laughed and so did he. He really is funny sometimes. We took our bags and went in.

When we rang the doorbell and the door opened Ino litterly jumped on us and smiled a big grin. I was lead, more like dragged me, into a huge room. "Ino, You're killing her!" I could hear Tenten scream and I heard Sasuke and Naruto fight about something. I couldn't turn around to see about what. And i didn't want to know. But when Ino let go of me I slumped down on the floor. She had been dragging me by the collar of my shirt.

I closed my eyes and waited for the inpact, but there wasn't any. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a pair of black eyes staring at me. They were happy and I could almost see a sparkle in them. My heart melted... Wait what?! No way! My Heart couldn't melt for him. I didn't know him... I think.

But I was brought back to life when I heard people whistle. I turned around and looked at the others while I could feel that my face got warmer.I stood up and dusted of the dust of my pants that wasn't there.

"Thank You" I said and turned embarresed around. I went to the hall and took my jacket. "Where are you going?" I heard a voice say and I turned around. "Out, you know. taking a little bit of fresh air." I smiled at Temari who looked at me.

She nodded and took her own jacket. "Is it okay if I join?" she asked. "Always fun with a little bit of company." I answered smiling. We went only outside the door and when we closed the door I took out a lighter and a cigarette out of my pocket. Temari looked at me as I lighted the cigarette and placed it between my lips. "You smoke?" she said and looked at me. I turned to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said and stepped away from her so the smoke wouldn't get in her eyes. "I've been smoking since my parents died. They both smoked and i started missing the smell..."

"Okay... Shika smokes to you know" she said sadly. (A/N: The reason is coming!) "He does?" I looked at her and took the cigarette from my lips and brethed out the smoke. "Yeah... A teacher died last year in a school-massacare and Shika had known him for like forever. And he smoked to." I nodded and placed the cigarette by my lips again.

"I know it's not healthy but I'm already addicted." I said sadly and sighed. The door opened and Temari and I turned to see Naruto standing there looking at us. When he saw me with the cigarette his eyes widened and then he turned his head in to the hall and screamed. "Pine-appel! You've got a smoking friend!"

"One: MY NAME ISN'T PINE-APPLE!!! Second: What?" came Shikamarus voice from inside the door. I heard foot steps and as fast as I could I stubbed the cigarette and put the cigarette end in my pocket and breathed out the last smoke. Half of the group stood now by the door looking at me and Temari.

I grinned and looked back a them. Naruto looked at me. "I'm sure she had a cigarette by her lips." He said and pointed at me. The group looked at Naruto and shook their heads. "Dobe" I could hear Sasuke say. "DON'T CALL ME DOBE YOU BAKA!" he yelled in Sasukes ear. I looked at them and went inside with Temari. Ino smiled kind of evilly and looked at us. "Let's play truth or dare!" She said and smiled. The boys grunted and so did Temari and I but the rest of the girls were glad.

We sat down in a circle. We sat so that first Ino, Sai, Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto,Hinata,Neji,Imooto,TenTen,Kankuro,Temari,Shikamaru,Gaara and then me. Ino took the chance and started. the looked at Temari. "Temari truth or dare"

"Hm... I take Dare." She said smiling. Ino smiled a evil smile. "You have to eat a whole onion without throwing up or spitting it out" she said. (A/N: I can tell you that it's really hard, I trew up and wasn't able to get the taste out of my mouth. Even if I drank like... 4 big glasses of water.)

Temari looked at Ino with disgust. "Again? Did it last time!" she whined. "But you look funny and it's fun" Ino said smiling befor she went and get an onion. "Here" Temari took the onion and put it in her mouth. When I looked at her I couldn't hold my laughter. She looked petrified. All of us exept Neji, Sasuke and Gaara laughed. They just smirked.

When she had swollowed it and ran fast into another room. Possibly the kitchen, 'cause you could hear running water. "That's not going to help Temari!" Kankurou yelled to her. "I know!" she yelled back. We laughed even more but soon Temari was back in the circle. We played the game and it never came on me. Lucky me. But Shikamaru just had to notice that and said it when we were about to stop.

I frowned and agreed to answer their questions and 2 dare's. I sighed and they started questioning me. "What's the worst experience you ever had?" was a question that Ino asked and I truthfully answered. "When I was in 5th grade when I lived in Mist" I said and looked at the carpet. "Why?" Sakura asked carefully.

"I...I lost my parents. They were murdered a night when I was in Suna. I was visiting my friend Aora there just over the week-end. Her mom got a phonecall from the FBI who told her that they had found my parents killed in our house. She told me and I went back home. I got to live with my aunt Haru. And after that, I started getting bullied in school. They called me 4 eye, Bimbo, bookworm and much more stuff and started beating me in school and after school. One time they got so violent that they almost hit me to death. They left me, Alone and bleeding at night in a alley. I was lucky that a man found me."

Tears started rolling down my eyes and Ino put an arm around my shoulders and comforted me. I sniffed and dried my tears and took a couple of deep breaths. "But that's what happened before. It's something I don't care about anymore" I said smiling sadly. The guys looked at me and smiled. "Now, a dear!" Sakura said to lighten the mood. "You have to... hm... give Gaara a kiss on the cheek!" Sakura said. Imooto looked angry at Sakura and then at me. "I swear it means nothing to me!" I said. She looked at me "Better be".

I sighed and gave Gaara a fast kiss on the cheek. I bet that just was a warm-up to what I have to do later on.

I looked around in the group and found Kankuro looking quiet jelous,even Temari noticed that so fast as hell she said "Now kiss Kankurou on the lips, it has to keep going until I say stop." Kankurou and I looked at her and then at eachother. I had to admit that I wanted my first_ real _kiss to be with him right now. I silently crawled to him and sat down looking at him. I sighed and leaned closer to him and closed my eyes before our lips collided.

**Kankurou's Pov**

Oh...God... She. Is. Kissing. Me.

I looked at her with big eyes but had to relax cause I had to remember my first kiss. You heard me. My first kiss ever. Please don't let Temari say...

"Stop" stop.... Damn Temari! Miyu pulled back and looked down blushing. She backed and sat down between Gaara and Ino again. She didn't look at me and before I got to say anything Naruto asked her a question. "Do you really smoke?" he said looking at her. "Of course she don't, you..." I began but was cut of. "Yes" she said and looked at us. My jaw dropped and i looked at her.

"I knew it!" he screamed and looked at Shikamaru. "Now you have a friend to smoke with" he said and grinned.

All of us stared at her. "Why?" "Why? Well, Basically because my parents did smoke and I miss the smell of it." I said smiling sadly. "And I know it's bad for my health and stuff, but I'm addicted." It was so quiet in the room that only the clock on the wall was heard.

**Miyu's Pov**

"I'm kind of tired..." I said so someone would speak.

"Yeah, me too. But why don't we put on our PJ's and gather by the couches and watch Tv?" Sakura said and we agreed. The boys were left in the livingroom, while we girls went up to Ino's room. "Kankurou likes you" Temari said as soon as she closed the door. I turned to look at her. "Yeah, Right." I answered. "I'm serious. Did you see his face when you gave Gaara that kiss on the cheek? He was like burning inside." "Well, you don't know if he really likes me."

I changed into my big blue T-shirt and a pair of green shorts. I then went into the bathroom and took of my contact lenses and makeup. "Hinata, could you pass me my glasses from my bag?" I said while trying to find the way out of the bathroom.

"Oh.. h-here you are" she said. "Thank you Hinata-chan" I said smiling and put my glasses on. My vision became clear and I looked at the others. "I just realized that we don't know anything about you" Tenten said and then we went down. When we got back down we saw the boys in their shorts and t-shirt. Ino flipped on the TV and sat down in the couch in Sai's lap. Beside them Temari sat beside Shikamaru who was almost sleeping.

Sakura and Sasuke sat in the couch and Imooto and Gaara in the other. Naruto and Hinata sat on the floor and so did I and Kankuro. His precens made me shiver. "Nice glasses by the way" he said and smiled. I blushed and smiled. "Thanks" Ino zapped through the channels and we decided to just listen to music on MTV. I stood up and made my way to the door. "Going out?" Kankurou asked. "Yah" He smiled and stood up. "I'll join you" he said. I nodded and put on someones boots. "Er... Who's shoes are these?" I asked and stood in the door way to the livingroom.

"Mine" Hinata said. "Okay if I barrow them?" She nodded and I smiled. I put on my jacket and opened the door. Kankurou came behinde me and closed the door after us. The snow was thick against the ground and the moon was glowing bright. I took out the package and the lighter. I took one cigarette and placed it between my lips. I flicked the lighter and lighted the cigarette. He studied me the whole time.

"So..." I said and looked at him while I took a deep breath. "So..." He said and then we laughed. We didn't say a thing to him or so. Only looked at eachother. He came closer to me and when I removed the cigarette from my lips he leaned into me. He gave me a kiss. On the lips. It wasn't long. You know not reaaaally long. And not very short. Just perfect. His lips were soft and warm.

When he backed away I looked at him with big eyes. He looked at me. "A-a-a..." "What?" "A-are this a dare or something?" He hit his forehead with his hand. "Oh man..." I smiled a bit. "I... how do I say this? I like you." I looked at him and tilted my head to the side. "You know like, more than a friend." He said as I stood there dumbfounded. I took a deep breath and looked at him. Then I dropped my cigarette when I realised what he had said.

He again stepped closer to me and looked me in the eyes. I looked down at him. Ya heard me, I looked DOWN at him. He is in fact almost 15 cm shorter than me. "You giant! I love you for loves sake." I was spechless. He then turned and went inside. I looked at the white door and then I looked down at my feet. _He...he loves me... Or is he high or something?_

"Mi-chan?" said a voice and I turned to the door. "Come in or you'lle turn ill." I nodded. "What's with this 'Mi-chan'?" I said as I took of the boots and my jacket. "It's just a nickname" _I've already got one... Giant. _I laughed at myself and got an odd look from Sakura. "Oh, nothing" I said smiling and then she told me that everyone had gone upstairs. Or atleast just the girls. The boys were sleeping in the livingroom.

I went upstairs after Sakura and we found ourselves inside Inos room. When the door was closed they jumped on me. "So what's this about Kankuroun coming in before you? And what did you do?" Asked ofcourse Ino. I had already seen that she wanted to know everything of everything.

"Weell...."

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**A/N: Sorry it sucks ass and stopped at a stupid place but I can't get anything and Reviwe and you'll get a cookie :)**


	5. No more chapters

**A/N: Hello Maggots :) So now I don't think I'll be writing more of this, I'm sorry. But I'll be writing one-shots some times and that's all. Hope your not angry with me!**

**With all my love **

**/ Nana**


End file.
